The captive bride
by breannagabreil
Summary: kenshii is kidnapped after fighting a man and then forced to marry a man who wants her as his bride. also, kenshii is a female Kenshin. she and Sanosuke will be lovers/a couple in this. kenshii will become pregnant by Sanosuke and Kenji Himura will be the son of Kenshii and Sanosuke.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

A month after the Makoto Shishio incident

Sano what did you want to see me so badly? Asks Kenshii.

Kenshii. Do you remember when we were fighting Shishio in the arena? Asks Sanosuke

Yeah, I was there said Kenshii.

Well, when I was knocked into the wall by Shishio and I saw you on the ground unconscious I realized something said Sanosuke.

What? Asks Kenshii.

I realized that I had fallen for you and that I love you said Sanosuke.

Sanosuke, that's sweet but I'm 9 years older than you said Kenshii.

Then he kissed her.

The kiss lasts for a few minutes until they came up for air.

So said Sanosuke.

Then she kisses him with more passion than the first kiss and it ended after a few minutes.

Does that answer your question said Kenshii.

Then he pulled her back into a kiss and deepened it.

After a few minutes, their kiss stopped and Sanosuke stood up.

Then offered her his hand, she took it and he pulled her up.

Come on said Sanosuke.

When are we going? Asks Kenshii.

You'll see said Sanosuke.

Then he guided her out of the Dojo, through town and his old hideout.

Your old hideout said Kenshii.

Yep said Sanosuke.

Then they made love.

little did they know a plan was in motion to kidnap Kenshii.

Three days later Kenshii is walking through town for a grocery trip.

When she passed by a vendor that sells tofu and other things.

Well, we do need more tofu said Kenshii.

She purchased what she needed from the vendor and everything else she needed at another vendor then she started back for the Dojo.

Then a man approached her.

Excuse me said the man.

Yes said Kenshii

Are you Kenshii Himura? Asks the man.

Yes, I am said Kenshii.

Then fight me Battousai Himura said the man.

Hoe did you? Asks Kenshii.

A woman with red hair, a cross scar on her left cheek and who dresses a as a man said the man.

What do you want? Asks Kenshii.

As I said before fight me said the man.

Bk but can we do it outside of town said Kenshii.

Why? Afraid the public will see you lose Battousai said the man.

No said Kenshii.

Alright, I'll humor you let's go said the man.

Can you least tell me your name and if you were in the war on what side said Kenshii.

My name is Kuzu and I was on the regime side said Kuzu.

OK, I except your challenge said Kenshii.

They draw their swords and take a fighting stance.

So it's true you use a reverse blade sword said Kuzu.

Yes said Kenshii.

Why is that? Asks Kuzu.

Because I made a vow never to kill again and this sword helps me keep that vow said Kenshii.

Ha! You really think that will work said Kuzu.

It's worked for the last ten years said Kenshii.

They start going at each other and it continues for another hour and a half.

Do you yield? Asks Kenshii.

Yes, Battousai you truly live up to your legendary status said Kuzu.

My name is Kenshii Himura said Kenshii sheathing her sword.

Thank you for the duel said Kuzu.

Then she looks at the sky and sees the sun is setting.

Oh, boy is not going to be happy with me said Kenshii.

care to join me for tea? Asks Kuzu.

I don't know said Kenshii.

you wouldn't want to dishonor me further would you said Kuzu.

Lead the way said Kenshii.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Kenshii and Kuzu are walking through the woods

You live way out here said Kenshii.

I do say Kuzu.

That quite a ways from town said Kenshii.

Yes but it's a nice walk in the spring, summer and fall and quite beautiful in the winter said Kuzu.

Then after walking for a while longer, they arrive at a small cabin.

They go inside.

He puts on the tea and Kenshii looks around.

A little while later the tea is ready.

Kuzu pours the tea into cups but he reaches into his kimono and takes out a vial full of a liquid.

He then takes the stopper out of the top and pours the liquid into one cup and then puts on a friendly face,

Tea's ready said Kuzu.

They kneel at a low table.

Kuzu passes her a cup.

Thank you said Kenshii.

She took a sip and Kuzu smiled wickedly.

After a few minutes, Kenshii began to feel strange.

She looks at Kuzu.

Is something wrong? Asks Kuzu.

You snake in the grass said Kenshii.

Then she flings her bucket of Tofu at him, hits him in the face knocking him down and then she ran out of the Cabin grabbing her Sakabato on the way out.

Kuzu got up and another man appeared in the door.

Well done Kuzu said the man.

I thought you said the drug would take effect in minutes Sanzu said Kuzu.

What do expect from someone like Battosai said Sanzu?

But she won't get far the drug will take full effect soon said Sanzu.

Run her down said Sanzu.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kamiya Dojo.

Sanosuke walks in.

Hey, Sano said Kaoru.

Hi, listen have you guys seen Kenshii? Asks Sanosuke.

No, I sent her to the market to get somethings said Kaoru.

How long ago was that? Asks Sanosuke.

Now that you mention it, it was three or four hours ago said Kaoru.

It's gonna be dark soon too said Sanosuke,

Let's go out and look for her said Kaoru.

Yeah surely someone in town saw her said Yahiko.

Then they leave to begin their search.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin only my oc's Kuzu and Sanzu

* * *

The group meets up in town after searching for Kenshii.

And it's now pouring rain.

Anything? Asks Kaoru.

No said Megumi.

I got nothin said Yahiko.

I do said Sanosuke.

What? Asks all.

The Tofu guy said Kenshii stopped by for some Tofu about 5 hours ago and then the produce vendor said the same said Sanosuke.

So no one's seen her for 5 hours said Kaoru.

Uh well, I wouldn't say no one said Sanosuke.

Huh said all.

The produce vendor said he saw her with some guy after she left his shop and he heard the guy call her Battousai said Sanosuke.

So you think it's someone Kenshii knew or came across during her time as a manslayer? Asks Megumi.

Or it's a family member of one of the men she killed said Kaoru.

It's possible said Sanosuke.

* * *

Scene change.

Kenshii is running through the forest, the rain had long since soaked her hair and plastered her clothes to her skin.

In a way, the weather was blessing it helped her from sliding further under the influence of whatever Kuzu had drugged her with but in other ways, it was a hindrance the path she had traveled to the hut had turned into mud and she only see a few inches in front of her.

She had fallen twice.

The blurriness in her vision and the vertigo were getting worse.

She kept a death grip on the Sakabato.

 _Why? Thought Kenshii._

It had taken a half hour to get to Kuzu's shack but in the dark, rain and with her senses deserting she could at the most be sure she was heading in the right direction.

 _Why the effort? Thought Kenshii._

Her mind plays through the events that lead up to this.

 _What did he do to me? Thought Kenshii._

Her flight or fight response kicked in and she choose flight her only desire was to get back to Sanosuke.

Then she tripped over her own feet and landed face first into the mud.

The disgusting water filled her and she rolled onto her side. Her vision was getting foggier.

She cursed and got up supported by the sakabato.

She regained her composure for a moment and she jerked the sheath of the sakabato and continued down the muddy path.

She knew people at least four were following her.

 _They don't want to fight thought Kenshii._

 _They're waiting for me to fall thought Kenshii._

Sanzu was watching her from the shadows.

Sanzu watched her falls and applauded her each time she got up and continued on.

It was a show of will for the woman to fight the effects of the drug for so long.

Nevertheless, it was a battle the Battousaisai would not win,

For each time she fell it took longer for her to recover and Sanzu was surprised she could still see let alone fight.

They kept a steady pace with their targeted prey but the Battousai's reputation for deadliness enforced their patience.

Sanzu jerked to attention as Kenshii sways on her feet and braced herself against the tree, then she collapsed, sliding down the trunk to rest on her knees and she did not rise again.

It's time said Sanzu.

Sanzu stepped forward making his way across the muddy ground and his men followed.

They surrounded her.

Sanzu's eyes traveled across the red hair soaked with rain and hanging in thick mud streaked across the pale dirty face.

Her arms slack by her side, one fold into her lap and the other still clutching the sakabato.

Then realized it was a trap.

Wait you fools said Sanzu.

But it was too late.

The sakabato flashed free of its sheath, Kenshii launched to her feet swinging her sword upwards into a spiraling arc as she went.

The strike connected with a man's throat and sent him flying into the mud.

Kenshii braced herself up against the tree and gripped the sakabato with a tip pointed at Sanzu's chest.

Her eyes are unfocused and her breathing was heavy but her aim was unerring.

If you want my life then you will suffer the consequences said Kenshii.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin only my OC's

* * *

She was mostly blind her vision driven away by fatigue.

The remaining four men were closing in on her were blurred shadows in the rain.

Against the tree relying only on her own inner senses, she thrust the Sakabato into the direction with the largest threat she could perceive.

If you want my life then you will suffer the consequences said Kenshii.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu - Ryu Sho sen said Kenshii.

She launched herself, her double-handed strike landed in the ribcage of the first man with all the force she could muster.

She had the advantage of surprise her opponent were not expecting her fake collapse.

Her enemies were only now drawing their weapons.

She landed on her feet, slid in the mud, and spun to face them.

Her ambush her first strike had incapacitated her target.

Her second the man whose ribs she had broken crumpled to the ground.

Two down three remaining said Kenshii.

 _The best way to engage multiple enemies is to face one on one, separate them if possible but that's impossible here all they have to do is wait me out thought Kenshii._

 _My only option is to launch an all-out attack and hope they fall before my strength gives out thought Kenshii._

Then she realized she was on her knees.

 _When did this happen? Thought Kenshii._

She heard a yell from above her head and she swung the Sakabato to meet the blade that went for her neck.

The impact shook her arms and nearly took the blade out of her hands and she realized she no longer had the strength to stop it.

Alive yelled Sanzu.

Then the weight bearing down on her was gone.

She fell back into the muck.

She staggered to her feet with aid of the Sakabato.

She scolded herself for losing precious seconds of time.

The reason for reprieve was the large man the one she had changed had grabbed her attacker by his sword arm and flung him into the mud.

Who cares about alive Sanzu, she killed Aichi said the man.

She did no such thing said Sanzu.

This woman swore an oath not to kill and she will not break it on the likes of us said Sanzu.

 _Two targets i'll deal with the large one first, the third thought Kenshii._

 _Wait where's the third target? Thought Kenshii._

Then she realized almost too late it's a distraction.

She dodged and slammed the hilt of Sakabato in her third opponents face then pivoted on her heel and slammed the sheath into his abdomen and he crumpled to the ground dropping a cord.

Kenshii fell back against the tree panting heavily.

 _Three down, but they definitely want me alive they're using the kid gloves thought Kenshii._

Very good the drug is taking hold, you can barely see can you said Sanzu.

Kenshii readys her sword but then drops it and fell to the ground unconscious.

The last reserves of her strength had given out.

Then after minutes 10 minutes and Kenshii still didn't get up they approached.

Sanzu approaches her, pick her by her gi and slung over his shoulder.

Kuzu is waiting for us said Sanzu.

Don't forget her sword said Sanzu.

* * *

Scene changes to Sanosuke in a gambling hall near the produce vendor.

He approached a group playing with dice.

Yeah, we saw her said man #1.

She met some guy outside the produce stand, they exchanged word said Man #2.

Hear what they said? Asks Sanosuke.

Nope said Man #3.

Nah said Man #2.

No said Man #1.

You seen this guy before? Asks Sanosuke.

No probably just passing through said Man #3.

But they headed east of out Tokyo said Man #2.

I'm sure she'll be back in the morning said Man #1.

Thanks a bunch said Sanosuke.

One more thing said Man#1.

What said Sanosuke.

He had a sword said Man#1.

Then he stepped back into the rain,

 _If Kenshii's head of out Tokyo I don't have a chance of finding her especially in this weather thought Sanosuke._

Then continues on his way back to the Dojo.

He arrives at the Dojo to find Kaoru waiting for him.

What did you found out? Asks Kaoru.

She went with the guy outside of Tokyo they were headed east said Sanosuke.

Also, he had a sword said Sanosuke.

It's getting late we'll pick the search in the morning said Kaoru.

They go inside.

* * *

Scene change to the woods.

They Sanzu made their way back to Kuzu's shack.

You worried me said Kuzu.

I thought you were going to kill her said Kuzu.

Kaze would have killed her had I not stopped him said Sanzu.

Bring her inside said Kuzu.

They went in and Kuzu had futon prepared.

Lay her down said Kuzu.

Sanzu lays her down on the Futon.

I will be back in a bit with carriage said Sanzu.

With that he left.


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

The next day at the Dojo.

The sun rose with Sanosuke standing at the gate.

Sanosuke said A voice.

He turned and saw Kaoru.

Morning said Sanosuke.

Kenshii didn't come home said Kaoru/

No, but that could be due to the storm last night she probably just took shelter said Sanosuke.

Ok then let's go search said Kaoru.

What about Yahiko? Asks Sano.

Yeah what about Yahiko said a voice.

They turn to see the boy standing a few feet from them.

Yahiko just stay here and keep practicing said Kaoru.

Besides someone needs to be here in case Kenshii comes back said Sanosuke.

Ok, i'll stay said Yahiko.

Just don't take too long said Yahiko.

They took off to the market and got some breakfast while there.

Then Sanosuke found the men from the previous night hanging out,

Then He went up and proceeded to ask them more about the man that was seen with Kenshii.

What did he look like? Asks Sanosuke.

He was taller than her but shorter you said Man #1.

Short black hair said Man #2.

Black eyes that were narrow said Man #3.

What about that the Sword? Asks Kaoru.

Just your average Katana said Man #1.

But i heard he challenged her to a Sword fight said Man #3.

So that's it they must have gone outside of the city the avoid being caught violating the sword ban, and she got stuck when started raining She's probably on her way home right now said Kaoru.

Maybe i think we check the woods anyway said Sanosuke.

They headed east out of town.

The path winds through trees.

Eventually, they come to a run down cabin.

There she probably stayed in there for the night said Sanosuke.

They walked up to the cabin and heard humming coming from inside.

Then Sano knocked on the door.

The humming stopped.

Oi, it's rude to ignore people said Sanosuke.

The door opens a crack.

Sorry, you caught me at a bad time said Kuzu.

They both noticed his nose is broken.

Were you attacked? Asks Kaoru.

In a manner of speaking yes said Kuzu.

Now can i help you? Asks Kuzu.

You were seen leaving with Kenshii Himura yesterday said Sanosuke.

Where is she? Asks Sanosuke.

Yes, I did walk out of town with her after challenging her to a dual we left town because she didn't want to be seen crossing blades with me said Kuzu.

Because of the sword ban said Sanosuke,

That could be why or she just didn't want to people to see if she the Battousai lost to a lowly former Samurai and before you ask yes I did fight in the war on the regime side said Kuzu.

Then he stepped out outside closing the door after himself.

Did she not make it home last night? Ask Kuzu.

I warned her not to walk in such terrible weather even offered her to stay for the night said Kuzu,

did Kenshii cause that? Asks Kaoru pointing to his nose.

Yes, she did said Kuzu.

Why changelle her if you knew she's the Battousai? Asks Sano

Not many men from the war can say they crossed blades with the Battousai and lived to tell the tale said Kuzu.

Did she kill someone you know? Asks Sanosuke.

I don't think that's any of your business said Kuzu,

The hell it's not said, Sano.

Sanosuke said Kaoru.

Can you tell us when Kenshii left said Kaoru?

Well let's see after we finished the dual i invited her in for a cup of tea and then she left around an hour sunset said Kuzu.

I hope she's alright said Kuzu.

Good luck to you said Kuzu.

Thank you for your help said Kaoru.

They head back the way came.

Ok, Kaoru what was that back there? Asks Sanosuke.

Because he was right said Kaoru.

If it was over past history then it's probably over something or someone during Kenshii's time as a manslayer whatever happened is none of our business said Kaoru.

I haven't pried into her past before and i'm not going to start now said Kaoru.

Don't worry Kaoru there are plenty of places between here and Tokyo she could be, we'll search a bit said Sanosuke.

Come on if Kernshii ran into trouble on the path, we might find some clues if we look around nearby said Sanosuke.

Then Kaoru slipped in the mud a little while later.

Clumsy aren't you said Sanosuke.

I think i sprained it said Kaoru.

Well, you might have just landed us a clue said Sanosuke.

Then she notices a cut mark in the tree.

The barks been raised here said Sanosuke.

Looks someone took a katana to it said Sanosuke.

Yeah said Kaoru.

Here's some more said Kaoru.

Could have nothing to do with Kenshii probably just somebody doing some practice while avoiding being caught violating the sword ban said Sanosuke.

I know said Kaoru.

Then she saw something that shocked her.

Sano said Kaoru.

What said Sanosuke.

Then he saw it too.

Caught on a piece of bark was a strand of red hair.

Back in the cabin.

Kuzu leaned up against the door.

Then he looked over at Kenshii.

Well, that was unexpected i didn't think they'd come looking for you so soon said Kuzu.

It's a good thing we'll be leaving soon because i suspect your brawler friend will be back soon said Kuzu


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

In the woods Sanosuke and Kaoru are examining the scene.

There was definitely a fight here and Kenshii was facing down more than one opponent and at least one had a sword said Sanosuke.

You think it was the man at the cabin? Asks Kaoru.

Could be but I doubt he could beat Kenshii in life or death fight said Sanosuke.

Then it must have been some bandits said Kaoru.

Probably but even so Kenshii could make quick work of some lowly bandit and come out without scratch said Sanosuke.

You're right so where is she? Asks Kenshii.

I don't know said, Sano.

* * *

Scene changes to the cabin.

Kuzu had just finished packing what few belonging he had.

he heard horses.

A moment later the door opened and Sanzu strode in,

You're late I've just had some unexpected visitors said Kuzu.

Well, the roads messed up due to the storm last night I had a hard time navigating it said Sanzu.

Tell me how is your friend? Asks Kuzu.

He's in pain but he'll live said Sanzu.

No casualties then good said Kuzu.

Come in i'll need your muscles said Kuzu.

Kenshii has a cloth over her forehead and her face is flushed.

She caught a slight cold being out in that storm and has a fever.

You're lucky she wasn't harmed last night my employer wants her in perfect condition said Kuzu.

She took down three of my boys said Sanzu.

I'm moving her now her friends from the Dojo were here not half an hour ago said Sanzu.

I'll need you to take her to the ship and make sure her hair isn't seen it's not a common color said Kuzu,

What about you? Asks Sanzu.

I'll see you at the ship said Kuzu.

It doesn't leave until tomorrow morning in the meantime I've some arrangements I need to make said Kuzu.

If you're worried about her making trouble don't be, Himura will be out for quite some time and by the time she does come to we will be at sea said Kuzu.

Then Sanzu lifted Kenshii up blankets and all into his arms and carried her out of the cabin.

Outside a carriage and horses waited.

Sanzu when to the side where the door was open.

he placed Kenshii inside the carriage, shut the door and locked it.

When Sanzu turned around with Kuzu standing there.

You're sure she won't be able to escape if the drug wears off sooner than expected.

I thought you said the drug would last until you are out at sea said Sanzu.

It should but you never know said Kuzu.

No she can't the carriage is made of an extremely hard wood said Sanzu.

Good said Kuzu.

Then Sanzu climbed up to in front of the carriage.

Kuzu went back into the cabin.

Sanzu snapped the reins and urged the horses toward the city.

* * *

In the woods.

Sanosuke is walking back towards the cabin after he had dropped Kaoru off at Megumi's clinic and asked her to treat Kaoru's ankle.

Then he made an excuse to leave.

Over two hours after his first visit Sanosuke was once again banging on the cabin door.

Something bothered him at about the man's story about the dual and it's wasn't the dual itself but the man's broken nose.

The man claimed Kenshii gave him that injury but in a friendly match why would someone with expert skills like Kenshii break her opponent's nose?.

It made no sense.

If Kenshii deliberately injured her opponent there was far more going on than a mere honor dual.

By this nobody had answered the door.

He knocked again.

Hey, open up I wanna talk to you said Sanosuke.

Still no answer.

Then Sanosuke kicked the door in.

Sanosuke walked in and looked around the cabin.

It was basically empty except for a few pieces of furniture.

The man had left.

Sano cursed and punched the wall breaking it.

Then he started to search if he was lucky the man left something behind.

Then his foot hit an object.

He looked down to see a tofu bucket.

He picked it up and examined it.

He saw dried blood on it.

The man had told the truth about the injury but it hadn't come from the dual.

Unfortunately, this changed nothing it provides the man was a liar but nothing else.

Then he looked and saw something beside a futon bare of blankets.

He walked over, put the tofu bucket down, knelt down and picked the object up.

Sanosuke was shocked.

It was a leather hair tie with strands of red hair caked with mud caught in it.

Then Sano her footsteps outside.

Sano shoved the hair tie in his pocket, picked up the tofu bucket, and stood to his full height.

He turned and in the doorway the man.

I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again said Kuzu.

Tell me old man where the fuck is my friend? Asks Sanosuke.

It's very rude to accuse someone of a crime went you have no proof said Kuzu.

And you've broken my door said Kuzu.

Your door is the only thing i'll break and I do have proof said Sanosuke.

He produced the hair tie.

This belongs to Kenshii said, Sano.

I'm Not gonna ask again what did you do to Kenshii said Sanosuke.

I drugged her said Kuzu.

Sano's temper took over.

He crossed the room in a few strides.

He grabbed Kuzu's the front of gi with both hands and lifted him up in the air.

Then they were face to face,

Where is she? Asks Sanosuke.

I'm not stupid to tell you her location Sagara said Kuzu.

Then he threw the man out the door and into the mud.

Kuzu had no time to recover before Sano kicked him in the ribs.

Then Sano lifted him up again

Try again said, Sano.

Where? Asks Sano.

Then Sano heard the faint sound of a sword being drawn and then felt metal on the side of his throat

Put me down said Kuzu.

Then Sano threw him to the ground.

One the men helped Kuzu up and the sword disappeared from Sano's neck.

I know all about you said Kuzu.

Sanosuke Sagara once a member of Sekiho army and fighter for hire but that stopped once you met Kenshii Himura and now you're her lover said Kuzu.

How'd you said Sanosuke?

I've had spys on Himura for weeks watching her every move and I know how nasty you can be when angry so I decided not to return here alone said Kuzu.

I wonder why you returned here at all said Sanosuke.

Did you honestly think we wouldn't figure it out said Sanosuke?

I expected you to be searching for her said Kuzu.

I just didn't expect you to be on my doorstep first thing in the morning I admit you threw my timing off a little said Kuzu.

Where is Kenshii said Sanosuke?

Long gone Sagara-san but I will tell you that she is alive and unharmed you deserve that much said Kuzu.

But we have more important things to discuss said Kuzu.

Like what? Asks Sanosuke.

You said Kuzu.

You came back here for me? Said Sanosuke.

Yes, I was curious as to how swiftly someone could follow my trail and you were very fast said Kuzu.

But far to fast for comfort and I can't have you interfering so said Kuzu.

So I don't suppose I convince you to keep yourself to the Kamiya Dojo and leave me be said Kuzu.

Best joke I've heard all week said Sanosuke.

I'm surprised you're dumb enough to ask that said Sanosuke.

Shame I truly did want to give you a chance said Kuzu.

I'm not a killer by nature Sagara said Kuzu.

I'd hoped to avoid unnecessary bloodshed entirely said Kuzu.

Sanosuke charged at Kuzu but then he felt a burn on his back.

He had been cut.

He went to punch Kuzu in the face by one of the men in stepped between the two with his sword raised.

Sano pulled his fist back to avoid being cut by the blade.

The second man's blade had Sanosuke's blood on the tip.

I truly am sorry said Kuzu.

Don't be because you're next said Sanosuke.

 _They're good but nowhere near Kenshii's level of skill thought Sanosuke._

 _if they aren't as good as Kenshii I can take em down thought Sanosuke._

He avoided the one's next swing

But his sidestep put in the path of the other

He twisted trying to avoid the man's lunge

He is only partially successful.

He felt the blade scrap his collar bone before plunging into his right shoulder.

He struck the man in the face followed by a kick to the stomach.

You're mad said man 2.

No, i'm just tough said Sanosuke.

It'll take a lot more than a sword to stop said Sanosuke.

Don't suppose you wanna tell me where my girl is? Asks Sanosuke.

The man lifted his blade and charged.

Guess not said Sanosuke.

A kick put the fallen sword into the man path.

The edge cut him on shins and sent him to the ground.

Sano stepped on the man blade with one foot and kicked on the head with the other.

Then he brought his hand to his injured shoulder.

looked around to see Kuzu was gone.

Damn, it said Sanosuke.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Hello

For my readers, I'm not very good at descriptions so I decided to create a file for the outfits in the story on my Pinterest page on the link below

breannagabreil/captive-bride-outfits/

* * *

Kaoru waited for Sanosuke to return against the Dojo while Megumi fussed in the kitchen making lunch.

Then she started to drift off into a much-needed sleep when she heard a clatter on the floor.

She looked to see her tofu bucket.

Kaoru consider that payment for the slap this morning said Sanosuke.

I put my life on the line to find out about Kenshii and I find you sleeping said Sanosuke.

She saw the blood coming from the injured shoulder Sano was holding.

What happened? Asks Kaoru.

I tell you but please tell me Megumi's still here said Sanosuke.

A few minutes a Megumi is tending to Sanosuke's injuries

You idiot, you went out to get intel not start a fight said Megumi.

I didn't start it said Sanosuke.

They jumped me said Sanosuke.

I'm not dumb enough to pick a fight against two guys with swords said Sanosuke.

Sanosuke what happened? Asks Kaoru.

Went back to talk to that guy from this morning, I should've stayed and demand answers the first time said, Sano.

Kaoru he's the one who attacked Kenshii and he was waiting for me with two goons said Sanosuke.

They don't want us tracking them or Kenshii down said Sanosuke.

That man was good enough to win against Kenshii? Asks Kaoru.

I doubt he anything to do with the attack in itself Kaoru said Sanosuke,

Then how? Asks Kaoru.

He said he drugged Kenshii said Sanosuke.

When you consider what we found, we have to assume Kenshii worked out something was amiss and tried to get to the Dojo said Sanosuke,

If she was sick or asleep on her feet it probably wouldn't have taken much to stop her regardless of how good she is said Sanosuke.

She's still alive Kaoru and we'll get her back said Sanosuke.

If she was drugged then she's helpless said Kaoru.

What about the men who attacked you said Megumi.

That's the good news said Sanosuke.

The guy in charge ran he probably bolted when he realized I going to win said Sanosuke,

But the two guys I put down, one was hit in the neck by the sakabato and i'm willing to bet he knows a bit said Sanosuke.

Made sure they weren't goin anywhere then I managed to get a message out to the police before coming here said Sanosuke.

They'll be picked for violating the sword ban at the very least said Sanosuke.

Did you tell them about Kenshii yet? Asks Sanosuke.

Yahiko just came back from telling them about 15 minutes ago and he brought someone back with him said Megumi.

Who? Asks Sanosuke.

Me said a voice.

Sanosuke turned to see no other then Kenshii's rival Hajime Saito.

* * *

Scene change.

A group waits in a front of a carriage.

A group consists of a bunch of guards in the back, four maids in middle, and a finely dressed woman in the front.

Then Kuzu approaches the group on horseback.

He dismounted and walked towards the finely dressed woman.

He bowed in respect.

Aunt Changming said Kuzu.

Have you acquired the woman your cousin seeks as his bride Kuzu? Asks Changming.

Yes Aunt she's on her way to the port at Kyoto now said Kuzu.

Good said Changming.

then she sees the sword on his hip.

Is that yours or hers? Asks Changming

Hers said Kuzu.

Show it to me said Changming

He draws the Sakabatou.

Correct me if i'm wrong as I have little knowledge of Japanese weaponry but isn't the cutting edge supposed on the other side of the sword? Asks Changming.

Yes but this is a reverse blade sword said Kuzu.

Ah, so its purpose is to injure not kill said Changming.

Yes said Kuzu.

Interesting said Changming.

* * *

Scene changes to Kyoto port hours later.

Kuzu, Changming and her entourage are waiting for Sanzu to arrive with Kenshii.

finally, Sanzu arrived.

He dismounted the front of the carriage.

You're late said Kuzu.

I ran into traffic said Sanzu.

Fine just get her aboard and you'll receive your payment said Kuzu.

Gladly the sooner i'm done with you people the better said Sanzu.

He went to the side of the carriage and unlocked the door.

Then he opened the door and brought Kenshii out blankets and all.

Then Sanzu walks towards the ship and walks up the gangplank.

Kuzu and the others follow.

Now hand her over to Changjo said Kuzu.

He looks to see a man with arms stretched to receive Kenshii.

Sanzu hands the unconscious woman over to her new captors.

Then Kuzu hands Sanzu a sack of money.

Pleasure doing business with you said Sanzu.

He turns and disembarks the ship.

Why did you let him go? Asks Changming.

He's a loose end, a liability said Changming.

Don't worry I've already arranged his demise Aunt said Kuzu.

Good said Changming.

Changjo bring her to a room below deck I want to exam her said Changming.

Yes my lady said Changjo

They go below deck and into a room.

Place her on the bed Changjo said Changming.

He does so and steps back.

Now go guard the door said Changming.

He exits the room.

Remove the blanket Chi Zi said Changming.

One of the maids takes the blanket off Kenshii body and Changming sees her future Daughter in law for the first time.

So this the legendary Battousai said Changming.

Yes, aunt said Kuzu,

She's as beautiful as she is deadly said Kuzu,

Yes, but has she been checked good bearing qualities? Asks Changming.

No, but i'm sure she won't have any trouble conceiving future sons said Kuzu,

Still some changes will have to be made to her appearance and i'm sure she'll need lessons in proper society etique said Changming.

Why change her appearance she knows no one in China said Kuzu.

Because dear nephew we don't want her to stick out and risk rumors going out overseas to her allies said Changming

Oh said Kuzu.

But we will have to wait until we get back home for the full transformation said Changming.

* * *

Scene change to Kamiya Dojo.

So let me get this straight Himura has been drugged and kidnapped and you don't know why said, Saito.

Yeah pretty much said Sanosuke.

And you said the guy served in the bakumatsu on the regime side right said Sanosuke.

Yeah said Sanosuke.

Did you happen to get his name? Asks Saito.

No said Sanosuke.

Then he's one of the over 2 thousand soldiers sai, Saito.

That many survived? Asks Megumi.

Yes said Saito.

You said you caught two men employed by this guy and turn them into the police right? Asks Saito.

Yeah, one took a below by the Sakabato to the neck said Sanosuke.

Well, they should be in jail by now let's go see if we can get anything out of them said Saito.

* * *

hello just quick note

does any know know how long it takes to get to China from Japan by sailing?


	8. Chapter 8

i don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Hello, the outfits in this chapter are in the links below.

breannagabreil/captive-bride-outfits/changming-chapter-7-8-outfit/

breannagabreil/captive-bride-outfits/kenshii-chapter-8-outfit/

breannagabreil/captive-bride-outfits/changmings-maids-outfit/

italics = thoughts

* * *

Now girls clean her up and dress her said Changming

Yes, ma'am said the maids.

They bring over a wash basin and a sponge, strip Kenshii and wash her head to toe and dressed her,

My lady what shall we do with her hair? Asks a maid.

Braid it, for now, Cixi said Changming.

And her old clothes? Asks Cixi.

Burn them said Changming.

Yes my lady said Cixi

They braid her hair and lay her back down.

Excellent said Changming.

A while later.

The first time Kenshii awoke she opened her eyes to a shattered and kaleidoscopic image of fire and darkness.

Her first thought was that she was ill feeling her sweat soaked bangs plastered to her face.

Her second thought is more chilling.

 _This is not where I'm supposed to be thought Kenshii._

She jerked up or at least tried to, she felt sluggish.

She tried to sit up again, and managed to drag herself upright.

She heard a voice just on the edge of her hearing, their words were strindent to her as her senses overturned and nausea took hold of her even as the dancing flame of her vision was darkened and threatened to out.

She nearly fell but was caught by hands that eased her to the floor and held her down.

Disoriented she struggled to push them away with her one free arm.

It's to soon said a female voice 1.

Not the tea she'll overdose said female voice 2.

Get Master Kuzu said female voice 3.

Then she remembered the man who had dualed her and offered her tea.

This anger her and she lashed out.

But then a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. Instinct told her not to inhale but she felt pain and she was forced to inhale.

The fire and shadows faded, taken away by a sweet smell that engulfed her senses and drown out all out.

After Kenshii was out Kuzu took away the cloth and Changming's maid released her.

Get her back into bed said Kuzu.

Yes young master said the maids.

Later

Kenshii open her eyes.

The flame still danced her vision.

She narrowed the source down to a single candle burning a few feet away on a small cupboard.

She sat up and saw she now dressed in a light blue garment.

She recalled the night she was taken.

She sat up and saw she now dressed in a light blue garment.

Then she sensed another presence.

Tell me what would have done had I not accepted your challenge? Asks Kenshii.

There were other ways said Kuzu.

Forgive me for the rough treatment Himura you woke earlier than expected, you we were still in the port of Kyoto and i could risk someone hearing you said Kuzu.

I will forgive nothing said Kenshii.

You have no right said Kenshii.

Understandable reaction and one i deserve said Kuzu.

Why am I here? Asks Kenshii.

Forgive me Himura i have not been entirely truthful to you of my identity said Kuzu.

Let me guess you made that up too said Kenshii.

Part of it my name is Kuzu but i did not serve in the Bakumatsu for either side and i'm not from this country said Kuzu.

Then where? Asks Kenshii.

I'm from China and very prominent family and you're here because my cousin wants you as his wife said Kuzu.

A marriage? You drugged and kidnapped me for a marriage? Said Kenshii.

Would you have come willingly if we had approached you especially how as your were involved with Sagara? Asks Kuzu.

How'd you? Were you spying on me? Asks Kenshii.

Since you arrived home from your battle Shishio and my family were one of his supporters said Kuzu.

You have been ill, add to that your prolonged sleep will have dehydrated you quite a bit, I will bring you some water shortly said Kuzu.

It will help flush the last of the drug out of your system said Kuzu.

I doubt I will trust any drink you bring me said Kenshii.

I no reason to drug you further. You will be tried for a few more hours and hardly a threat even if you weren't as you have noticed you are unarmed and we are out at sea said Kuzu.

Where are we going? Asks Kenshii.

Back to china said Kuzu.

Then walked over to the cupboard, picked up the candle and walked to the door.

Then he walked out the door and locked it from the outside.

Outside Kuzu blew out the candle.

Changming was awaiting for him.

How is she? Asks Changming.

Fine but we still have to but careful she could strike when cornered said Kuzu.

A caged tigress said Changming.

Yes it will take quite a lot to refine her into a proper lady said Kuzu.

We have the time said Changming.

I heard that her lover caught two of Sanzu's men said Kuzu.

Will they talk? Asks CHangming.

Eventually but it matters little because they know very little said Kuzu.

Bring her to me i want to have a chat with my soon to be daughter-in-law said Changming.

The drug will take a few more to wear off completely aunt said Kuzu.

Very well bring her to me when it does said Changming.

Yes, aunt said Kuzu.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Kenshii woke up later that day.

Good evening miss said a female voice.

She looks to her right to see two women.

Who are you? Asks Kenshii.

I'm Cixi said Cixi.

And i'm Suyi said Suyi.

We're your handmaidens My Lady said Cixi.

Ok said Kenshii.

We are to get you ready and then take you to see the madam said Cixi.

Who is the madam? Asks Kenshii.

Your fiance's mother my lady said Cixi.

Right said Kenshii.

Now we've picked out a lovely outfit said Suyi.

Fine said Kenshii.

Then they proceed to get her ready.

You look radiant said Cixi

Like a Goddess said Suyi.

Then Kenshii looks at herself in the mirror.

let's go see the Madam said Cixi

Very well said Kenshii.

They go to another room not far away.

Cixi knocks on the door.

Yes said Changming.

Madam we have brought the master's bride as requested said Cixi.

Show her in said Changming.

Cixi opens the door and enters.

Kenshii steps in followed Suyi.

Kenshii sees an older woman kneeling at a low table.

Come in child said Changming.

Kenshii walks forward and kneels at the table,

So you're the famous Battousai the manslayer, terrible position for a woman a warrior but I must I admit I respect and admire a woman who isn't afraid to cut a man down to size said Changming.

Um thank you but i was only doing what generations of woman samurai had done before me said Kenshii.

Of course but those women only fought to protect their households and families, nothing like what you did for the Japanese government said Changming.

Why did your son pick me? Asks Kenshii.

Because of your reputation and the fact you're quite the beauty said Changming.

You kidnapped me and are forcing me into a marriage to be a trophy wife? Said Kenshii.

Of course, said Changming.

This made Kenshii angry.

And Before you think about attacking me i would advise you to think about your friends Kaoru, Yahiko, the old doctor and his granddaughters, Megumi, the women the restaurant and of course your lover Sanosuke Sagara i have a long reach and many men in Japan said Changming.

Kenshii forced herself to calm down.

Good, you know how to be obedient very important said Changming.

May i ask where we are going said Kenshii.

We're going to China said Changming.

We're headed for the mainland? Said Kenshii.

Yes so go up on deck said Changming.

For what? Asks Kenshii.

You will see said Changming.

But first, are you going to behave or do we have to put you in irons? Asks Changming.

Kenshii thought of her friends and Sanosuke.

I'll behave said Kenshii.

Good girl said Changming.

They head up on to the deck.

Kenshii looks to see Japan in the distance.

Wave goodbye to Japan, it's the last you'll ever see of it my dear said Changming.


End file.
